


Anything Could Happen

by BeatriceEagle



Category: Bright Summer Night (Web Series)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Physical Triggers, Recreational Drug Use, realistic-looking toy guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceEagle/pseuds/BeatriceEagle
Summary: "I will sing, that they shall hear, I am not afraid."Fanvid to "Anything Could Happen" by Ellie Goulding.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Anything Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsanizzyb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsanizzyb/gifts).



> A treat for Festivids 2020.
> 
> Warnings for recreational drug use, pulsing lights, and realistic-looking (though not real) guns. Runtime is 3:13.


End file.
